warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Quillflame
Quillflame is a pretty, long-furred, torbie-and-white she-cat with sharp golden eyes. Personality While Quillflame is most certainly quiet and doesn't like talking with strangers, one thing that she isn't is shy. She's one of the most stubborn cats on the face of the earth, and if she decides that she wants something then she isn't going to let up until she gets it or it's been made abundantly clear (probably more than once) that she won't be getting whatever it is. She doesn't have much patience for cats that try to get in her way, and she's liable to snap at them - rather, she'' would'' snap at them. One of the most important things to know about Quillflame is that she's mute - as much as she wants to, she can't actually speak. The fact that she can't annoys her to no end, and she is far from adjusted to it. Often, she'll open up her mouth and try to speak, only to be greeted with a weak croaking sound that makes her even more frustrated. She only sees her new disability as another hurdle to get over, and the way she sees it, she's either going to get over it or die trying. Quillflame also has some breathing issues that she was born with, and she's already developed a hatred of being underestimated. At times, she can be a bit reckless in her quest to prove that she's shouldn't be treated as any less capable than any other cat. As a consequence of this, insults get under her fur easily, and she's likely to lash out however she can at any cat who speaks poorly of or to her. If she still had the ability to talk, Quillflame would be lashing tongues with the best of them, dishing out insults as easily as breathing. Now that she can't speak anymore, she's liable to resort to launching herself at whoever's opposing her - or, if someone's getting on her nerves, then she's likely to swat at them or shove her paw in their muzzle to shut them up. She doesn't necessarily have a short temper, she's just very touchy about certain subjects. Other subjects she's touchy - and more than a little hypocritical - about are being lied to and being the butt of a joke. However, she has no problem with lying herself, and her sense of humor can be brutal towards other cats at times and more than a little dark at others. She also doesn't like it when other cats are trying to beat around the bush - she could be called impatient when it comes to just about any aspects of her life, but it shows the most when cats are obviously trying to avoid telling her something. She, herself is a blunt cat, who wants to get to the point as quickly as possible, and she doesn't understand why other cats would want to waste their time dancing around the subject. She also has a problem with cats trying to make things sound nicer than they are, as she'd rather be told something plainly than have to figure it out by herself. She has a distaste for most cats around her, most of the time only dealing with the cats around her rather than actually enjoying their company. Most of the time, she simply puts up with others, rather than actually deal with them, and as she grows more used to her inability to speak she will often take advantage of it, acting as if yes, she's totally listening to what you're saying - but what's going to be on the fresh-kill pile for her to eat for dinner? Duck, maybe? She hopes it's duck. History Quillflame was born with breathing issues, and as such, she's always been just a bit weaker and more sickly than her sisters. However, she's always refused to let that get her down, even if she'll push herself too hard sometimes and have to go to the medicine den or nursery to recover. Other than her breathing issues, she lived a pretty normal life, until the recent flood that affected MarshClan. Quillkit was separated from her family for a short while, swept away by the currents and injuring her throat, but she was quickly recovered by her mother and brought to safety - where her father and sisters were already waiting, safe and sound. All the same, in the brief period of time during which she had been injured, her voice box had suffered from the injury and she lost her ability to speak. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song